


Prom Queen

by orphan_account



Series: Pure Roman Angst [3]
Category: Sanders Sides
Genre: Angst, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders Angst, Eating Disorders, F/F, Genderbending, Happy Ending?, Highschool AU, Song fic, Suicidal Thoughts, Sympathetic Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Tell me if I missed anything
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:41:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25851514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Romona was never happy with her appearance. Today’s standards were too high and with the weight of her over bearing parents expectations, she felt trapped and very insecure. It had lead to her developing many horrible thoughts of herself..Will someone be able to save her from her own mind and far too high standards?Or will she be lost forever...
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders
Series: Pure Roman Angst [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1862332
Comments: 3
Kudos: 26





	Prom Queen

**Author's Note:**

> Um. Basically a song fic. So fuckin messy. Don’t really care rn. Just a way for me to vent. Just tell me if I missed anything. Thank you.
> 
> The song used is ‘Prom Queen‘ by ‘Beach Bunny‘
> 
> Very sad song, that I very much relate to... I appreciate its existence very much. And I try to do my very best to respect it here. 
> 
> Roman is Romona  
> Regina is Remus  
> Vironica is Virgil  
> Patty is Patton  
> Lola is Logan

“Hey, Romona. Do you want a  cookie ?”

Romona stared at one of her dearest friends. She had been through this with them many times. Yes, she would absolutely adore having a cookie made by one of the bestest bakers ever! But...

“Ye- I mean. No thank you Patty. That’s a very generous offer though..”

_ Shut up count your calories _

Lola looked over at her friend next to her. Worry clear in her stare. “You used to never pass up Patty’s cookies.. Are you sure you are okay? You look quite hungry. Maybe you should just-”

Romona shook her head a bit too fast. “I’m just trying to lose a  _ few _ pounds.. Nothing big. If you would just excuse me. I need to powder my nose..”

She got up and practically sprinted off to the bathroom only 2 minutes away from the cafeteria.

  
Romona was there. Stood in front of a toilet. Trying her very hardest to loosen her jeans so she could breathe properly.

After a few seconds of fighting, she heard a rip. “ _ I never looked good in mom jeans _ _, anyways_..” 

She moved her long dark hair out of her face and threw up the little amount she had just eaten at lunch. She was used to the feeling of stomach acid in her throat.

It was gross, but it reminded her of how  ~~ disgusting ~~ she was.

After a few minutes she got up and stood in front of the huge mirror that was above the sinks. 

She started to think of all the pretty girls. They were all so  ~~_ perfect _ ~~ . Why did she have to be so fucking ugly and fat?

~~_ It’s unfair... _ ~~

“ _I wish I was like you. Blue-eyed blondie, perfect body._ ” 

If she were back in her room. She would have been staring at the piles of magazines upon magazines. She so strived to be that level of gorgeous..

She could never be like them. She’s a lost cause. Better off  hanging from the ceiling fan. “Maybe I should try harder?”

~~A few hours later~~

Romona was in her room. With a curling iron in hand and tons of makeup spread out on her desk. She was thinking about plastic surgery. It always fixed people.

_ Why would her case be any different? _

She would just have to ask her parents. They were rich, it wouldn’t be At this point, Romona was desperate..

She suddenly heard her door open.

Regina, her sister, was standing there. She had obviously taken a notice to the magazines plastered all over the bed. The plans written down on paper. Just everything.

Romona didn’t say anything. She was back to once again curling her hair.

“ ** You should lower your beauty standards ** . You’re only 16, Romona..”

It was obvious where this conversation was going. And the curls were not staying. To say the least, Romona was getting frustrated

She huffed and placed the curling iron on the desk.

_ I’m no quick curl, ~~Barbie~~. _

“I know mum and dad expect you to be prom queen this year, just like when they were in school. Mum was prom queen. However, times have changed.” _Okay, that didn’t come off as it was supposed to_ , Regina thought to herself.

Romona froze for a second. Her attention immediately went to her green haired twin.  ~~ I was never cut out for prom queen ~~ .. Tears started to well up in her green eyes.

_ Of course! Why did she just have to think her ugly ass would be up on stage with the gorgeous people..? _

_ Why did she even think she had a chance with Vironica? She’s way too pretty for her! _

~~ Maybe, if I got more pretty, do you think she would like me? ~~

“Romona, that’s not what I meant... I mean, you are really short and your hair doesn’t really do much. And you are really flat.. Though, that’s not the point I’m trying to make! It’s not about....”

_ Dissect my insecurities. I’m the defect, surgical project.. _

Romona stopped listening once the insults had started. She was zoning out. Her breathing starting to become more and more labored. It was as if her lungs had stopped working at the realizations.

_ It’s getting hard to breathe. There’s plastic wrap in my cheeks.. _

Regina had instantly noticed the panic attack signs. She was now knelt down to her sister’s level, which was was on the floor now. She had never had to do this before. Comfort was not her area.. But she tried her very best.

Romona was stuck on one thought, and one thought only..

_ Maybe I should try harder? _

“You should lower your expectations!”

It had been a few days. Romona has only gotten skinner and she was wearing clothing that showed off a bit too much.

Vironica was the only talking to her. She was so worried. None of her texts had gotten any replies. It was as if her friend had cut everyone off..

_ Perhaps she did? _

Although, they are at school now and Romona cannot ignore them there!

Romona had no response. That wasn’t the first time she had heard that. She ~~refused to believe it.~~

Suddenly, her hand was grabbed and she was pulled into an empty bathroom. It smelled of perfume and shit.

This resulted in her scrunching up her nose in disgust, which Vironica found oddly adorable..

Right now was not the time for that, “Are you okay, Romona? You have us all concerned and worried.. You don’t have to tell them. Or even me. Just please, say something. Anything.”

Green eyes met brown.

Romona immediately broke down. Her mouth betraying her, and inner demons starting to flood the scene..

“I’m no quick curl ~~Barbie~~. I was never even cut out for prom queen..” She looked down at the floor voice becoming hardly audible, “ _If I’m pretty, will you like me?_ ” 

The question stayed in the tense air for an uncomfortable few seconds before Vironica was on the floor hugging her best friend.

“Oh Romona...”

“They say, ‘ _ ~~Beauty makes boys happy.~~_ ’”

“Who is they?”  
  


“My parents....” 

Vironica tightened her grip on her skinny friend. This was not right.. She’ll make it right. ~~Or at least try to~~.. For her friend, who had just confessed everything to her.

She was about to say something, but Romona beat her to it, once again.

“I’ve been starving myself.. carving skin until bones are showing.”

Green eyes once again met brown.

Makeup had been smeared and hair was messy. _For the first time, t_ _hat didn’t matter._

Vironica leaned forward and kissed her friend. It was short, but sweet. Hopefully, it got the point across.

Romona stared at the girl who’s hands were wrapped around her. She started to cry more.

She buried her head on her edgy friend’s shoulder.

“Teach me how to be okay... I don’t wanna downplay my emotions..”

Vironica ran a soothing hand through her friend’s hair. She was once again about to speak. She didn’t get the chance to once again.

“They _beauty_ is  ~~ vain ~~ ..”

“Who’s they?”

“My  sister .”

“Maybe you should listen to her for a chance?” Vironica offered. She loosened her hold so she could look into those beautiful green eyes.

Romona couldn’t meet her stare. Not this time.

_~~ You’ll only be happy if you look a certain way. ~~ _

Her inner most darkest thoughts yelling at her. Telling her to run. To fix herself. Hide the emotions like old times..

For once she didn’t listen. She knew this was unhealthy. Well, at least  now  she knew they were unhealthy. 

She gave a broken but genuine smile to the girl she had loved for so long. 

“ **I wanna be okay**.” 

Vironica brushed a strand of hair off her face. This was a start.. “I promise you that we’ll try better as well.. We just all have to stay true to our promises from now on. Do you promise me this? No more secrets. No more lies.”

“I promise.”

_I wanna be ~~okay~~_


End file.
